


The fish are biting today

by MysteryFicAnon



Series: Alphyne femslash February 2018 [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, F/F, Implied/Referenced Sex, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 05:24:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14465970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryFicAnon/pseuds/MysteryFicAnon
Summary: “I never would have guessed that.” suggested by graphiteskulls on Tumblr





	The fish are biting today

Alphys whimpered, inadvertently digging her claws into Undyne’s shoulders. She winced a little bit as Undyne nipped her lip, but the stinging sent a shiver down her spine.

Suddenly, a metallic taste filled her mouth. Undyne made a small sound of surprise, and Alphys pulled away. She touched her lip, looking down in shock at the blood on her fingertips. Undyne had done that… Alphys couldn’t help shuddering a little. Wow.

“Oh shit babe I’m so sorry! Are you ok?” Undyne asked. She reached out to touch Alphys, but thought better of it and pulled back. “I got carried away.” The guilt on her face made Alphys’ soul ache. She needed to come clean.

“O-oh no! Pl-please don’t worry, it’s really just a small cut. I’m fine.” Alphys said nervously, tail curling around herself. “Honestly, I kind of like it.”

“What?” Undyne looked a little confused, but that was better than the immediate disgust Alphys had expected.

“N-no it’s not the bleeding. It’s, well, it’s your teeth.” Alphys muttered, worried that she had said too much. Oh well, there was no going back.

“Ooooh, I see. I never would have guessed that.” Undyne’s predatory grin made Alphys feel weak in the knees. She moved closer again, their lips almost brushing as she spoke.

“So, you want more?” Undyne leaned down and dragged her tongue over Alphys’ neck, her teeth delicately scraping over the skin.

“Y-Yes!” Alphys gasped, leaning into her. She shuddered as Undyne gently nipped at her neck.

Oh, this was going to be a good night.


End file.
